thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part IV
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part IV is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 10, 1987. Official Summary The Ancient Priests of Evil grant MUMM-RA the restoration of his powers. Transformed into the Ever-Living, MUMM-RA witnesses the arrival of SNARFER’s Spaceship on Third Earth. With SNARFER’s ship off course, the LUNA-TAKS lock onto the ship and once it lands, capture SNARFER. The ThunderCats take the ThunderStrike to rescue SNARFER from the LUNA-TAKS. LION-O uses the Sword to give him sight beyond sight and locates SNARFER imprisoned in a frozen state by CHILLA. Summoning the other ThunderCats, LION-O attacks CHILLA and along with the other ThunderCats, succeeds in rescuing SNARFER. Witnessing the LUNA-TAKS defeat once again, MUMM-RA concludes that he must destroy the ThunderCats himself. Official Moral Snarfer finds himself in the midst of adversity and is able to cope effectively. First he is endangered by a malfunction in his spaceship. Then he is pursued by the Luna-Taks on Darkside. But Snarfer uses his optimism and his sense of self affirmation to counter his fears. Thinking positively, he carries on conversations with himself in which he convinces himself of the proper plan of action and finds the courage to carry it through. Using the techniques of self-instruction and self-monitoring, Snarfer manages to prevent his spaceship from burning up, and later he contributes to confounding the Luna-Taks and helping his own rescue by the ThunderCats. Self-monitoring and self-instruction are important means whereby we can learn control and regulate our behavior. When faced with an imposing task, it helps our concentration to talk internally to ourselves and ‘coach’ ourselves with helpful positive statements, like “I can do it” or “I’ve done things like this before.” When facing a task in which we will have many distractions, we can say, “I’m not going to look away,” or “I’m going to pay attention to what I’m doing.” By monitoring and instructing ourselves, we help our ability to perform tasks successfully and to control unwanted behavior. Summary After Snarfer crash lands in DarkSide, it is a race against time for the ThunderCats to reach him before the Lunataks do. Story Tired of the Lunataks’ failures at defeating the ThunderCats, Mumm-Ra decides to take matter into his own hands. He invokes the Ancient Spirits of Evil and asks them to endow him with power. The spirits comply and the four giant statues come to life and pour their power into Mumm-Ra, turning him back into his ever-living form. Meanwile, Snarfer, who is flying to Third Earth from the Planet of the Snarfs in his spaceship, crash lands in DarkSide. The Lunataks learn about this, thanks to Red Eye’s enhanced vision, and immediately set out to capture Snarfer. The ThunderCats, also aware of Snarfer’s crash site, head to DarkSide to rescue him. The Lunataks reach Snarfer first but find it difficult to capture him, thanks to his wily nature. Despite Red Eye disrupting the signals received by Lynx-O’s Braille Board, the old ThunderCats manages to successfully fly the ThunderStrike into DarkSide. The ThunderCats quickly grab Snarfer and hightail it out of there before the Lunataks can cause more trouble. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Snarfer's Spaceship. Goofs * The Wollo and the Bolkin who had escaped form the Lunataks in the earlier episode "Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II" are shown to be still in their captivity in this episode. Notable quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MummRaLives cap1.jpg MummRaLives cap2.jpg MummRaLives cap3.jpg MummRaLives cap4.jpg MummRaLives cap5.jpg MummRaLives cap6.jpg MummRaLives cap7.jpg MummRaLives cap8.jpg MummRaLives cap9.jpg MummRaLives cap10.jpg MummRaLives cap12.jpg MummRaLives cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Mumm-Ra Lives! Part IV on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)